That In Which We Cannot See
by DjDangerLove
Summary: Something is wrong with Neal but only Mozzie can see what it is. So Mozzie trys to make it clear to the one person that needs to know. Peter.  NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Peter Burke sat on a park bench somewhere in Central Park waiting impatiently. He looked at his watch which read 12:38 and let out an annoyed sigh. He had a job to get back to, a case to solve, and a criminal to put away. He only agreed to cut his lunch break with Elizabeth short because the man claimed it was an important matter at hand that could not be discussed any other way and the meeting had to be discreet.

_Mozzie._Peter thought. He looked around trying to find the short, bald man. He was probably hiding behind a tree, but after two more minutes of searching he gave up and grumbled something about cowboy up and let out another annoyed sigh. He sat back on the bench and straightened his tie. He began to think back to yesterday when all this came into play.

**24 Hours Earlier**

_Neal sat in the chair in front of Peter's desk looking over case files. What first caught Peter's attention was that Neal was sitting with his feet on the floor instead of propping his feet on the desk. The next thing that struck Peter as odd was that Neal was actually reading them and not trying to strike up a conversation in order to get out of it. Neal was never this quiet. There had been no annoying banter all day from Neal and somewhere deep inside Peter there was feeling of concern but the feeling never reached his features. He studied Neal for a few minutes. He noticed his shoulders were hunched instead of being confidently straight and he was sitting very still as if the slightest movement would cause him to lose all train of thought. Then Peter looked at his face. There wasn't a trace of that winning smile and his crystal blue eyes were dulled with gray. And when Peter looked, really looked, at Neal's face he found that dark circles were starting to form underneath his eyes. The feeling of concern had now moved from somewhere deep inside Peter to being spread all across his features. Just when Peter was about to ask Neal is something was wrong Neal stood all too quickly and excused himself from the office to get more case files. Peter sat dumb-founded and only nodded indicating that he had heard Neal but Neal was already out of the office. The rest of the day Neal seemed to avoid Peter and even insisted that he walk home so that Peter could spend more time with Elizabeth. _

**Now**

Peter was pulled back into reality by frantic tapping. He looked around and saw Mozzie standing behind a tree. "Haversham! Get over here!" Peter yelled. The outburst startled Mozzie, and he quickly but deviously made his way over to Peter.

"Suit." Mozzie greeted.

"Enough, Haversham! You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago! You planned this meeting! If anyone should be late it is me!" Peter grumbled. He was annoyed and tired. The past two days had done nothing but wear Peter down both physically and emotionally. Between work, not spending much time with Elizabeth, and worrying about Neal, he had had enough.

"Those who rush, miss important details that would make life a lot more tolerable." Mozzie said calmly, which only aggravated Peter more.

"Stop with the self-help quotes. You said this meeting was important. What is it?" Peter asked trying to calm down.

Mozzie stared at Peter for a few seconds as if second guessing his decision to talk to the Suit. He took a deep breath and looked at the agent. Peter noticed that aside from Mozzie's usual nervousness and quirks the man seemed to be on edge even more if that was possible and there was something else there written all over the man's features that Peter couldn't quite put his finger on. Then Mozzie said three words that Peter did not want to hear.

"It's about Neal."

**I've read fanfiction for a long time but never gave it a shot myself until now. This is my first fanfiction so reviews are very much appreiciated! Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter froze.

Those three words he had been hoping would not find their way past Mozzie's lips did. Those words had more impact than any unsolvable case ever could, more than any bullet that, God forbid, pierced through his own flesh and blood. Ever since Haversham had called him from an untraceable phone he had a feeling, a constant nagging in the back of his mind it was about Neal. But like any other agent he had ways of being optimistic. But here he was at the meeting he had dreaded for hours on end but at the same time found himself pacing the floor over, only to have reality shatter any optimism still left in him.

Peter's mind was working fast. _What's wrong with Neal? Is he in trouble? Is he going to run? No, he's past that by now. Has he stolen something? Forged something? No! He knows better! Is he sick? _Peter could hardly keep up with his own thoughts and wondered if that's how Neal felt when he was playing somebody or when he came up with his bright ideas. Then his mind finally caught up to reality. Peter let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and turned to Mozzie.

"What about Neal?" Peter tried to ask calmly but between his previous mood of being angry and annoyed to the sort of panic that had found its way to Peter's chest, he wasn't so sure how it came out. But based on Haversham's expression, he knew it wasn't how he had wanted.

As soon as the words left Mozzie's mouth, he wished he could have taken them back. He felt as though he had just betrayed his best friend, probably because in some way he did. He knew this was a mistake. But when he looked at Peter, he saw nothing but concern and worry for their favorite conman and that reminded Mozzie why this had to be done. Neal was an important part of each of their lives. Mozzie knew his connection with Neal. They were best friends. Best Friends who didn't fully trust each other but in the end would do anything for one another and that's what Mozzie was doing, helping Neal.

He knew Peter's connection with Neal as well. He knew that they were partners. At least that is the way they wanted people to see them as. But Mozzie knew that they were more like brothers than anything. Peter has worked hard to keep Neal on the straight and narrow and on his side of the law, something Mozzie had not approved of at first but now has come to respect. He came to realize Peter only wants what is best for Neal and will do his best to protect Neal from the life he once led.

_That is why I am going against my will and perfect judgment of talking to the Suit! It isn't betraying if in the end you are helping him. _Mozzie reassured himself in his mind.

"What I'm about to tell, you keep it to yourself, Suit! I'm going against everything I stand for, everything I - "

"Haversham! I get it! This conversation never happened. Now please just tell me what is going on with Neal." Peter interjected.

"Right. Okay….. I take it you've noticed that Neal hasn't been himself lately?" Mozzie asked, letting the question linger. Peter gave a snort and a shake of the head as if to tell Mozzie he was stating the obvious. Mozzie nodded in a nervous sort of way and took a shaky breath before continuing. "Neal has had some time to… think. And when I say think I mean ...put his life in perspective sort of." Peter stared at Mozzie, waiting for the quirky man to continue. But when Mozzie gave no indication of doing so Peter did. "And?..." Mozzie jumped slightly as if startled by Peter's question. "Oh yes." Mozzie said as if he had forgotten that he had been talking. "Well, I don't know of any other way to say this but…..Neal…. he … he is scared."

All Peter could do was give a short laugh and gawk at Mozzie. The idea of Neal being scared of anything other than guns or wearing a suit like Peter's, slightly amused him. But when he noticed the serious expression on Mozzie's face, he simply asked, "Of what?"

Mozzie waited then answered, "Of himself."

**Thank you to all the reviews! It is very much appreciated! ****I hope this story lives up to your expectations! The next chapter will definitely answer all the questions of what is going on with Neal.. well at least most of them. And Will include Neal himself :) And I will just go ahead and tell you that this isn't going to be a dark fic or anything. Neal isn't mentally unstable, crazy or suicidal or anything like that. So yeah… reviews are always welcome ….wanted actually. Lol Thanks guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Neal sat at the kitchen table in his room at June's house. His fingers brushed the empty wine bottle that broke his heart a little over a year ago. He hated it, yet he couldn't bring himself to part with it. He loved to sit and look at it as memories of his life with Kate flooded his mind and blocked out the painful reality without her. But as he reached a shaky hand out to grasp the bottle, the back of his hand connected with the side of it and sent it crashing to the floor. Neal was in shock. He stared at the pieces of broken glass that seemed to have once held his life together. Then a wave of pain, both emotionally and physically crashed into Neal full force and he fell to the floor helpless. The toll of everything that had been weighing down on him came full force and broke every barrier Neal had put up in the last few months. He let tears fall freely and his shakes became more violent, spreading from his hands to all over his body. Neal didn't care anymore. He just laid on the floor, in broken pieces of glass.

* * *

"Of himself? Haversham have you officially lost your mind? What does that even mean?" Peter asked. His annoyed mood had returned. Of all the things that could be wrong with Neal, Mozzie had just told him that Neal Caffrey, the best conman of all, the most confident person that ever walked the streets of New York was scared of HIMSELF?. Peter wanted to laugh but judging by Mozzie's expression he thought better of it.

Mozzie was angry. This whole scenario had not been sitting well with him and when he finally got the courage to confide in the agent he simply took it as a joke. This was not a joke! This was Neal. Mozzie was fed up. "You listen to me Peter Burke! I hate the idea of talking to you and I hate the idea of going behind Neal's back, but he needs this!" Mozzie yelled much louder than he intended to. Peter noticed that people were starting to stare so he tried to calm the unsettled man down. "Okay. Okay. Just… elaborate. Why is he scared of himself?" Peter felt strange asking such a weird question but this was Neal they were talking about so he did his best to keep an open mind. Mozzie took a few seconds to compose himself. He had no idea how to explain this to Peter and suddenly he felt very nervous about this whole situation so he did the only thing his mind would allow him to. "Ask him for yourself Suit." And with that Mozzie awkwardly left the speechless agent sitting on the park bench alone.

* * *

Peter walked up the steps to June's front door. Peter felt nothing but anxiety as he knocked on the door. He had this feeling that something was terribly wrong and wanted nothing more than to just go home and be with Elizabeth and not have a care in the world, but Neal wasn't ok. Neal. His partner. His responsibility. His _little brother._ Peter smirked at the last thought. Four years ago if someone had referred to Neal as his little brother he would have fired them on the spot. But here he was today worrying to death over the conman. But he would never admit to anyone that sometimes he thought of Neal as a little brother. But truth be told he would protect the younger man at all costs and if Neal needed him he would be there. Just then the maid opened the door and informed Peter that June was away on business for the rest of the week but _Mr. Caffrey_ was up in his room. Peter only nodded and headed upstairs. He stopped at the door and waited before knocking. He prepared himself the best he could for what was about to happen. He wasn't good at this sort of thing but he knew he had to try. He knocked. No sound came and after a few more knocks he called Neal's name only to receive nothing. He opened the door and felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach and all the air rush out of his lungs. Neal laid curled up on his side in a pile of glass. Peter rushed forward and knelt down by Neal, checked for a pulse by instinct and was relieved when he found a strong one. But then spotted blood on some of the pieces of glass and the panic was back. He gently shook Neal trying to wake him but being careful of the glass underneath him.

"Neal. Neal? Come on Buddy wake up. Neal!"

Just then Neal's eyes began to open.

**Wow. Three chapters in one day! I hope you guys are happy! Haha :) I also hope you like where this story is going. And as always reviews are at this point loved. And so are all of you who have given my first fanfiction a chance! Really Thank You! Oh and the new episode of White Collar that aired tonight was AMAZING as always of course! Just Saying! **


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Neal noticed was the pain in his side. The next thing his unfocused eyes met was a bulky figure crouched down over him. Neal made to roll away from the stranger, but firm hands stopped his exit strategy. He blinked a couple of times trying to clear his vision and as soon as he could see clearly he looked up to see the one person he wasn't expecting. Peter. He was about to say something but the agent beat him to it. "Don't move, Neal." He said sternly, leaving no room for Neal to say anything. "You are laying in glass. How the hell you managed this one Caffrey, is beyond me." Peter stood up and walked away. Neal didn't understand. Why would Peter be mad? Suddenly everything came back to him. The pain. The _fear._ _Oh no. No. No. No. No! Peter can't be here. He can't see me like this. He already has. He's angry. He left me here because he doesn't care anymore. I let him down._ Neal felt tears coming to his eyes but fought hard to keep them at bay when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming up to him. He turned his head to see none other than Peter standing there again, but instead of looking angry he looked….concerned, which puzzled Neal even more. Peter squatted down and set tweezers, paper towel, and bandages down on the floor, then turned his attention to Neal.

"Neal. Neal, look at me. What happened?" When Neal refused to meet the agent's gaze, Peter continued, "Okay. We will discuss that later. Let's get you up out of this glass, huh?" Peter noticed Neal still hadn't looked at him but nodded his head noting that he had heard him. Peter thought for a moment about the best way to get Neal up and finally decided on a strategy. "Alright, Neal. I'm going to grab you by the shoulders and lift you straight up into a sitting position, ok?" Neal just nodded again as Peter began to lift him up.

As soon Neal was sitting up, he stood up and backed away from Peter quickly and steadied himself by grabbing the chair beside him. Peter stared at him, stunned by the conman's sudden movements but quickly recovered. "Hey. It's ok. It's alright, Neal. I'm just trying to help you." Peter said calmly, walking over to Neal with his hands held up as if he was surrendering to him.

Neal watched Peter out of the corner of his eye as the older man made his way over to him. He knew he meant no harm but right now he had no control, so any feeling he had, he just had to give into. He let Peter guide him slowly to the couch, sat down, and watched as the agent went to retrieve the items he had laid down on the floor. When Peter came back, he pulled a chair up so he could sit in front of Neal. He studied the younger man. He was a wreck. He had only saw him like this once. It was when Kate died and Neal lost all control and could no longer hide behind some façade. He wasn't sure what to say at this point so he turned all his attention to taking care of Neal's side. "Neal, I need you to lay down so I can get the pieces of glass out of your side." Peter said gently. Neal complied without saying anything.

It took Peter thirty minutes to fully bandage Neal's side. It wouldn't have taken that long, but he would occasionally pause for a minute of two, because Neal would groan in pain and try to push Peter's hands away, silently pleading for him to stop. Once he was done, he began to clean up and when he walked back over to Neal, the conman was already fast asleep. Peter stood there watching Neal for a few minutes, needing to remind himself that Neal was still there with him. He ran a hand over his face and let out a tired sigh. Taking one last look at Neal, he stepped out in the hallway and called Elizabeth to tell her he wouldn't be home tonight.

* * *

**AN: Alright! There's Chapter 4! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Hopefully the next installment will be better. I've kinda hit a road block in this story! EEK! Unblock! Unblock! hahaha Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Peter woke with a start. He wasn't sure why he had woken up, but when he stood up from the chair he had dozed off in and felt the pain in his back he was pretty sure he had found his answer. Stretching, he looked at the couch that Neal was supposed to be sleeping on, but he wasn't there. Feeling panic spread throughout his chest, he scanned the apartment for Neal, but never found him. He was just about to enter full panic mode, when he noticed a dim light seeping out from under the closed bathroom door. He quietly crossed the floor and knocked on the door. He heard movement on the other side which caused relief to wash over him. A few seconds later, the door opened revealing a very worn out version of Neal Caffrey.

"Hey Peter." Neal tried to greet causally, but couldn't hide the pain in his voice or the wince that coursed through his body. He hoped Peter hadn't noticed but, one look at the older man told him he had.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked sternly. He didn't want to be hateful towards Neal but he didn't want to be lied to either. He figured if he was strict with Neal he would understand that this was not a time for the conman to use all the tools of his trade to get out of dealing with all of this. It worked.

Neal hung his head, not able to meet Peter's eyes. "No." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" Peter asked, not because he didn't hear him the first time, but because he knew that the first step in all this was for Neal to admit he wasn't ok.

Neal gave a loud sigh, still refusing to look up at him. "I said no."

"No what?" Peter shot back. Neal was getting frustrated, which was exactly what Peter was going for.

"No, I'm not ok, Peter. There. Are you satisfied? You got what you wanted, I'm not ok. So please just go away." Neal said through gritted teeth. He still kept his gave on the floor so he didn't see the puzzled yet hurt look flash across Peter's face.

_Does Neal really think I want there to be something wrong with him?_ Peter thought.

"Neal, I- " but Peter stopped. Looking at Neal, he noticed the young man wince again.

"Neal. What's wrong?" Peter asked attentively. Neal gave a short laugh, which made him grimace even more.

"Damn it, Neal! What is wrong with you?" Peter yelled, angrily. He was so frustrated with Neal at the moment that if the conman wasn't in pain already Peter would've supplied him some.

Neal's head shot up at Peter's exclamation. For the first time in hours he looked Peter in the eye. He found anger and annoyance, which sent a wave of pain through Neal. But then Peter's gaze softened and concern began to show through.

"My side hurts. Stings kind of. And it feels really warm." Neal said softly, dropping his eyes to the floor again. Peter felt all his anger dissipate.

"Alright. Sit down on the toilet and let me see it." Peter said in bland tone. Neal walked over to the toilet and put the lid down and slowly sat down, careful of his side. Peter squatted down in front of him and began to pull the bandages off. Neal hissed in pain as the bandages pulled on his sliced skin. Peter gave a quick apology but continued to pull them off. Once he was done, he began to examine wounds. They weren't deep but there was a ton of them and the skin around the damaged area was starting to turn red. Peter noticed that infection was starting to arise. He stood up and went to retrieve the rubbing alcohol from the cabinet under the sink. He retuned to his squatting position in front of Neal and looked up at him with apologetic eyes. "Sorry Neal, but this is going to hurt like hell. But it will stop infection from setting in which would be a lot worse."

Neal looked sadly at Peter but nodded. "It's okay."

Peter poured the alcohol on Neal's side and he flinched away from Peter, but the agent grabbed him and held him still. Once Peter thought it was ok to continue he put a little more alcohol on the wounds and dabbed them lightly with a cotton ball. Neal was squirming in pain through the whole process and couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. Peter quickly put new bandages on the cuts.

"Alright. Alright. I'm done. It's over. I'm done. It's ok." Peter coaxed. Neal sat quietly, trying to work through the pain while Peter cleaned up. Once he was done, Peter went over to Neal and held his hand out which contained two capsules. Neal looked at him skeptically not sure if Peter was trying to help him or drug him. The older man rolled his eyes noticing Neal's uncertainty. "It's to help with the pain. It's Aspirin." Neal reluctantly took the pills as Peter handed him a glass of water. Once he drank the cool liquid, he sat back closing his eyes wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, but Peter stopped him.

"Oh no! You aren't falling asleep in the bathroom Caffrey! Come on. Let's get you to bed ok?" Peter said as he pulled Neal up carefully. He put one of Neal's arms around his neck and helped him out of the bathroom over to his bed. Once Neal was situated Peter turned to go lay down on the couch but a hand around his wrist stopped him. He turned back to Neal and saw panic flash in his drowsy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Neal mumbled half asleep.

"It's ok Neal. Go to sleep." Peter said softly.

Peter wondered if Neal was either ignoring him or just hadn't heard him when the younger man continued to speak with slurred words.

"I'm s`rry. I….I didn't mean it P`ter."

Peter was about to ask what Neal was talking about but Neal answered him before he had the chance.

"I don't wan` you to leave….. Plea…..please stay." Peter had never heard Neal speak in such a childlike voice. Nor has he ever begged Peter with such desperation. Peter's heart sank. He ran hand through Neal's hair.

"Okay, Neal. I'll stay. I'm not going anywhere." Peter said quietly. He felt Neal's hand fall from his wrist and watched as the younger man succumbed to sleep. Peter watched Neal for a few minutes then went and laid down on the couch, keeping a close eye on Neal.

* * *

**AN: I suffered from a road block but I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Hope you guys are too! So review and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Peter didn't remember falling asleep. But based on how he felt when he woke up the next morning he could deduct that it wasn't that long ago.

Looking around the apartment, his eyes fell on Neal's hunched figure at the kitchen table. Peter stood up, strode over to the table and sat down in the chair across from Neal. Either Neal was ignoring him or so interested in the Sunday paper that he hadn't noticed Peter's presence. Peter was about to try for Neal's attention but the younger man gave it to him. Looking up from the paper he forced a wide grin on his face.

"Morning, Peter. Sleep good?"

Neal could have made anyone believe that the events of last night never happened and that he has never felt better. Anyone but Peter that is. Peter saw right through the grin as if it wasn't even there. His ears only picked up the wavering tone in Neal's voice instead of the words that he spoke. He noticed Neal tapped his fingertips nervously on the expensive wood the duo sat at. The only thing Peter couldn't understand was why Neal even tried to con Peter. _He does realize I've caught him twice? I know him better than anyone. _Peter gloated to himself.

"Ah, I've had better nights. You know, ones that include my wife." Peter smirked at Neal.

"Ohhkay! I don't need to know about that." Neal said quickly.

"But it definitely was an interesting night, wouldn't you say?" Peter asked, the agent in him coming out, which sent Neal over the edge. He was trying to be normal with Peter. Just be _friends_. Not agent and consultant.

"Which rules did I break this time Peter? Not enough bodily harm for you? Oh yeah I forgot, you prefer your miracles with a little more smiting and lightning. There's something I can't forge. So now what? You throw me back in prison? Throw me out to some other agent to be their pet convict for a while? Agent Rice seems like a good choice." Neal shot back angrily and giving a laugh.

Peter was furious and there was no way in hell he was letting Caffrey get away with his attitude towards him. He just spent the night on the man's damn couch for Christ's sake because Neal _begged_ him too and he had been worried to death over him. Peter stood, towering over the table and Neal. He spoke softly but venom poured from every word so Neal would know just how serious he was.

"You listen to me Neal and wipe that damn smirk off your face. You and I both know it's only part of an act. I came here to check on you last night because Haversham told me that something was wrong with you. And when I get here, you are laying in a pile of broken glass and bleeding. Damn it Neal! I pulled glass out of your skin for thirty minutes!"

"Nobody asked you too!" Neal yelled.

Peter slammed his hand down on the table causing Neal to jump in his seat.

"Oh that's great. Nobody asked me too? Ha! You know why no one did? Because someone was passed out! But you know you're right. I should've just left you laying there. I mean after all I'm an FBI agent. I don't need this on my record. I should've just gone home to my wife and went on with my life. Left you here to rot or die. I mean after all your nothing but a pet convict right?" Neal was trembling and fighting back tears but Peter could see that the man was about to break and that's what Peter was hoping for. To make Neal angry enough to just yell at him and tell him everything that was going through his mind.

Neal broke.

"You're right Peter! I'm nothing but some slave for the FBI to toss around! And you should've left! Why the hell are you wasting your time with me? I'm a criminal! A damn felon for Christ's sake! Why the hell do you care what happens to me? Oh, right! So you don't have to go around getting guns held on you or do boring paperwork. Just get a pet convict and you won't have to do anything! You're just like everyone else! Always out for themselves! …I hate you!" Neal screamed angrily at Peter. Now they were standing face to face with only the table separating them.

Peter took a step back and began pacing. Then he stopped and turned to look at Neal who hadn't moved.

"Is that what you think? That the only reason I care about what happens to you is so I don't have to do _my_ job? You think I've made myself sick worrying about you so I won't have to do my job? You think that I get up everyday and try my best to keep you out of trouble, to keep you safe, to keep you OUT. OF. PRISON. So I won't have to do my job?" Peter paused. Not for Neal to respond but to let out a disbelieving laugh. He looked Neal in the eyes.

"Do you really think that?"

Neal didn't answer him and kept his head down refusing to look at Peter.

"Do you really believe I've done all of this for that selfish reason?" No answer.

"Answer me Neal!" Peter barked.

Neal waited a moment before responding so soft that Peter had to strain to hear him.

"No."

Peter turned to pace again but to Neal it must have looked liked Peter was leaving.

"Peter, wait!"

Peter stopped and looked at Neal, waiting for him to continue. Neal spoke so quietly Peter had to move forward to hear him.

"I- I…. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. I just…I…. all of this…. " Neal stopped. He had so much to say to Peter but he just didn't know how.

"It's ok, Neal. Go on." Peter encouraged gently but sternly.

"I'm scared Peter."

"Of what?" Peter asked even though he already knew the answer.

Neal hesitated.

"Of myself. I don't want to be a criminal anymore. I don't want to be the Neal Caffrey you chased for three years, Peter. I want to do good things with my life. I want to help people. You have given me the life I never thought I could have, but always wanted. It feels so good to catch the bad guy, but when it's over and I go home I realize that I use to be just like them. I was the bad guy! I'm a damn hypocrite Peter! What's the difference between me and them? What right do I have to work for the good guys? ….And there's always this temptation, this impulse in me to do what I've always done. Con and Run. But I don't want that anymore! But it's still there no matter how hard I try to get rid of it. It's there. And I'm scared that it will win. That I'll con and run. That I'll do what everyone warned you about from the start! And That…..that I'll let you down." Neal whispered the last part but Peter still heard it. Neal slid down the wall and sat on the floor with his knees up to his chest and his head on his knees. Peter walked over and sat down by Neal, their shoulders touching. Peter spoke next.

"You're right Neal. You were the bad guy." Peter paused and watched as Neal tensed up fearing what Peter was going to say.

"Listen to me, Neal. You WERE the bad guy. Past tense. For months now you've been on the straight and narrow…. given a few gray areas here and there. The right you have is the right you were given. You're in the FBI's custody. You are serving out your time the way the law allows you to. And as far as differences go…. You're a lot more upscale and a lot more trouble to put up with than they are." Peter joked lightly, but Neal didn't catch the humor. Neal leaned back, putting his head against the wall but keeping his knees to his chest.

"But the main difference between Neal Caffrey and an everyday criminal….. is the heart." Neal looked at Peter quizzically but hope shimmered in his eyes that Peter was being serious.

"They commit crimes for selfish reasons and never think of anyone else. They will do things humanity should never do and kill for what they want. That isn't you Neal. You're smarter than they are. You're caring. And sure, you've made some choices in life that aren't exactly noble. But as person, I have the utmost respect for you, but not for them."

Neal stared at Peter with amazement, taking in what the older man was saying.

"But what if I can't do it? What if I give in and run again?"

"You told me you didn't want to run anymore. So you won't."

"But what if I can't control it? What if whatever is keeping me here-" But Neal stopped realizing he had said more than he wanted too. Peter noticed Neal was clamming up again.

"What is keeping you here Neal?" Peter asked.

Neal didn't answer.

"Neal?"

Neal looked up at Peter with nothing but innocence shining in his blue eyes.

"You."

Peter was expecting it to be because of the fear of going back to prison or even Mozzie, but not himself. Not that Peter was complaining. He was trying to think of something to say but Neal spoke again.

"I don't want to let you down. You've given me everything Peter. You trusted me against you're better judgment. Like you said, you gave me a chance at a better life. A life I never thought I could have. You have so much faith in me. More than I have in myself. Every time I think about doing something stupid I think about if you're going to be mad or not. I know… it sounds crazy that I would actually care what you think, doesn't it?" The both of them laughed. "Yeah it does."

"Well, it's true. And…."

"And what?" Peter asked, urging Neal to go on.

"And… I'm scared that…. when you leave…when you are gone… I'll go back to the way I was." Neal embarrassedly admitted.

Realization hit Peter full force. He finally understood. Neal was scared of losing the new life he has now. Afraid of losing the people he had grown to love and trust. Afraid of losing…. being loved. And what really got Peter was that Neal was afraid of losing him.

"Neal, who said I was leaving? You're stuck with me for three more years at least. And who knows you've made some good cases under my surveillance of course, the FBI might consider hiring you."

Both men laughed again. "Could you imagine Mozzie's reaction if I told him I was willingly working with the FBI?" Neal asked.

"The way I see it, you already are." Peter replied honestly.

Neal smiled the first real smile he had in the past two days.

"Does this mean that these four years count toward a ten year FBI pin?"

"Not a chance." Peter laughed.

Neal stretched his legs out in front of him but winced as the movement caused pain in his side.

Peter looked at him concerned.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Peter asked gesturing towards Neal's side.

Neal looked down as if deciding if he was going to tell Peter.

"Let me rephrase that. Tell me what happened." Peter said sternly.

Neal was hesitant but complied.

"I was reminiscing." Neal gave a small laugh before continuing.

"I reached out to grab the bottle and…..missed. I guess I just…. couldn't handle it." Neal said with uncertainty.

"Was that the bottle that-" Peter started to ask but Neal cut him off.

"Yeah…. It was the Bourdeaux." Neal stated flatly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Maybe it was for the best?" Neal asked sounding hopeful. Peter smiled at Neal and put an arm around him.

"Yeah, I'd say it was."

Silence fell over the duo, but Peter broke it a few second later.

"Hey, I heard there's a new coffee shop open on 3rd, if you're interested?"

Neal waited a moment and began to stand up slowly cautious of his injured side. Peter stood quickly helping Neal the rest of the way up. Then Neal looked at Peter.

"Meet you there in an hour? Gives us both time to look decent. Last one there buys the coffee?" Neal asked, his usual chipper self coming back.

"Be there in thirty or you're going to buy the coffee for the next three years." Peter stated amusedly.

And there it was, what Peter had wanted to see more than anything.

The most honest thing the _ex-_conman had.

Neal Caffrey's genuine, astounding smile.

* * *

**AN: Wow! My first fanfiction complete! I'm actually surprised that it's over because I was planning on adding another chapter but as I wrote this it just felt that this is where it should end because I don't want to drag it out, you know? I hope you guys had just as much fun reading it as I had writing it! Being stuck at home sick is no fun, but when I used my time to write these stories it made the experience a little more bareable! haha! I want to thank all of you for welcoming me into the world of fanfiction and giving my stories a chance and being so loving and supportive! It means sooo much! Thanks again! I love all of you! :) :) **


End file.
